celesarcafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tama 92
This is my talk page (really ?). Don't hesitate to ask anything about the wiki. I'm not an expert but I can still help if you need something that I can do (as the administrator). Thanks :) tama_92 Hello Hey~ I just saw your message lol Thanks. Actually I'll just contribute randomly so don't expect much. Marine maiden 11:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Help to delete category Tama, I mistakenly create a category of Quest List, can you please help to delete? I don't know how -.- Thanks. Marine maiden 09:39, May 25, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Tama_92 09:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Avoiding Scammers and such.... Hi, this is ProVince, Heidan from game, I recommend that we protect the Materials page sooner or later because soon enough someone will scam these and ruin all the information written on the page. All the editors who've been helping out can be admin. I know this is not much description but I feel like someone for surely will do this. ProVince : Please use 4 tildes to sign your messages :) : As for the protection, I'm not against but I'd rather let it open for now, no harm has been done until now (some bad people may come soon or later) and we can revert to an old version if the page is scammed. I'll not do anything for now and leave the protection active. (Put a note on the top, not as a comment.) tama_92 | talk 11:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) /*suggestion*/ We're already admin Province, you can just add those that you know working on it as Admin (or is it not do-able?) But I do agree we gotta lock the Material and Quest List page. Cleaning up the mess would be very tedious later -3- Though I say so, I dunno how the locking things work in wiki *stare at Tama* Marine maiden 09:08, May 31, 2012 (UTC) : There's a protect or lock function that you can use. And only the members of the bureaucrat group can add admin (I'm the only one now). There's already some little cleaning to do, not much work, check the monsters name for example (saw a 'Morish' somewhere for 'Morissus') : Thanks for your work tama_92 | talk 11:19, May 31, 2012 (UTC) :: Noted. :: I'll fix the names too. Sorry, sometimes I just can't recall the monster name while I was translating. I haven't been in game ever since too ^^;; Marine maiden 12:16, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates You should really think about making Templates for the Monster & Location Pages (quest pages as well). This way there are consistent sections on various pages. Eru Kami 15:45, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : You're right, I just forgot that there was such a thing :p tama_92 | talk 15:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Thanks for the suggestion :) tama_92 | talk 15:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool. On a side note (that could possibly relate), do we want blank maps of locations on the wiki? When I say blank maps, I mean no player location, quest item markers, or monster markers (possibly no NPCs as well). Eru Kami 17:58, June 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::If you can do it, you're welcome to do so. It's not mandatory, but it can be nice to have a map, although I personally don't use it a lot (but we can show where some monsters are, Keratus, Blasmund etc...) tama_92 | talk 18:01, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Monsters Hi, This is ProVince What are the basic information needed for a monster? Is it in this form? Description Location Statistics Attacks Drops Just making sure that I do a right thing.(And also to get a badge) ProVince 05:30, June 10, 2012 (UTC) : Yup it's like that, I'm doing a template to help editors but it's not working well ... you can see Morissus for an example of the new template, or Gripper for the old template ... anyway, I'll edit after you if needed ;) tama_92 | talk 11:45, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Quest Key Items Do we need a separate page listing all key items and the description or should we just combine them on a page listing all the recovery and offensive items? Marine maiden 13:58, June 11, 2012 (UTC) : I'd put the key items in a section with the other items (recovery & offensive items). Another page is fine too. tama_92 | talk 14:01, June 11, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? (I really NEED an opinion) I added the Achievements feature and changed some of the picture, some are not yet perfect, I'm trying my best to get those pictures in the center. And also, I added a Trivia section in some Monsters and Locations category, because there's something related in them in real life. Always here (Except on weekdays due to School) ProVince 02:31, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : It's great, I'll think about adding Trivia section in the templates. Thanks ;) tama_92 | talk 10:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Official Celes Arca English link Did you removed theEnglish official Celes Arca site link in the homepage? Or someone else did? Or any reason why it should't be there? *confused* Marine maiden 03:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I reverted a modification I made, it was lost when I did it. You can put it back tama_92 | talk 11:46, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry I forgot yesterday ^^; ::: Marine maiden 01:34, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::: No problem :) tama_92 | talk 11:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hi I was hoping seeing you when i was in eg, but i think ill have better chance here..lol Ps: dans quel arrondissement vis-tu?, je suis pour l'instant dans le 13°.. --The Zangdar 14:30, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : Yay, another French ! :D : "In eg" ? In-game ? I'm online in the evening (around 11 pm here), or during the week-ends, you can find me wandering around, my favourite places are Merida Village and Ripple beach. : Don't forget to use 4 tildes ("~") to sign your messages. Thanks ;) done, never edit on wiki so far, ill.learn lol : J'habite aussi à Paris, mais en banlieue. Je passe dans le 13ème pour aller à l'école. tama_92 | talk 14:14, July 1, 2012 (UTC) about the screenshots copyright What is the licence I have to choose to be conform, for now I'd just put I don't know. Thx--The Zangdar 11:20, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : The creators of the game say that all the images belong to them. When you take a screenshot, a bar is added automatically with © ASOBIMO ..., just make sure it is present and that should be ok :) tama_92 | talk 11:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :: nice when.ill have finish remaking all available staffs, ill start on monsters pages. But it will need deferrals edit to complete. The Zangdar 13:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate Dunno what happened, but a second Floater Eye page was created after I made an edit. The one with the lowercase "e" in "eye" is the correct one, but the one with the uppercase "e" in "Eye" is the old one. Eru Kami 18:35, July 3, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed. Thanks for reporting. tama_92 | talk 18:47, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Android main page of the wiki I forgot to ask b4 since I'm always using full site mode now, but a friend remind it to me. When you load the wiki via a phone, you see only the main column of the main page, so theres us no link to the categories. The only way to find smtg is using the search. So can.you add a sort if table of content plz. The Zangdar 00:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) : There's a "full site" link at the bottom of the page. We are discussing with Marine Maiden about a sidebar or a new layout to make navigation easier ; you can throw ideas if you have some. In the meantime, I moved the "Featured articles" to the left column, so it should be visible on mobile version. tama_92 | talk 12:38, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :: Nice its working, thx The Zangdar 16:19, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Can we get your input? Tama, there is currently a disagreement between me and ProVince about the name to be used for the mini-boss Ant monster in Tower in Ordina. If you could weigh in your thoughts on this discussion, I would much appreciate it. Thanks, Eru Kami 02:34, July 11, 2012 (UTC) HELLO~ Heyy Tama! Thank for your welcoming messages! :D Thank you for creating a Celes wiki, it's INCREDIBLY helpful. I'll do my best to contribute to this guide! AoiPanduH 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Classes & Skill Cores Hey Tama, I came across this page online: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/667762-online-rpg-celes-arca/62708530 AND the Japanese Celes Arca Wiki: http://wikiwiki.jp/celesarca/?%A5%AF%A5%E9%A5%B9 And I was wondering, if I give credit to the people who submitted this info, could I make this an article here on the Celes Arca Wiki? I think it'd be useful for players just starting to play Celes Arca and could help them decide which class they'd want to pick. Plus, along with the listed skill sets for each class, it'd also be useful for players to choose their own skills wisely. Just a thought :), thanks Tama! AoiPanduH 23:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) : That's a good piece of information. "We" already have some of those informations (about the cores for example) but you can complete it, also add the source (to be sure, you can also try to contact the original poster, but it should be ok) tama_92 | talk 00:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks for your input, Tama. I've completed the small rest of the "Mage" section in the Classes article. : I know it's not much, but I will do my best for future posts. : AoiPanduH 04:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Don't worry, it's not like I'm expecting a lot, do it little by little, when you have time ;) :::By the way, Aoi is blue right ? So AoiPanda = Blue Panda ? :D tama_92 | talk 10:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: Okay, thanks a lot! And yes, Aoi is blue :) What's funny is that when I was younger (when I ::: had ZERO knowledge of japanese) I thought it meant green -.-" oh well~ thanks for asking, ::: Tama AoiPanduH 15:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Web Design/Layout Is there anyone working on the web layout/design? You think I could design a theme for this wiki? It couldn't hurt if I had help also :) I can't design the web layout unless I'm admin tho...AoiPanduH 08:22, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Already aiming to be an admin ? :p : The css used by this wiki is here, but it seems that you need to be at least connected (admin ?) to be able to edit it. I can give you temporary rights if you promise you won't do anything bad :p tama_92 | talk 10:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Lol I can't imagine even thinking about doing something bad O.O I'm not exactly...criminal-minded lmao! **''I vow not to sabatoge this wiki and will follow ALL rules and guidelines, and will only do what is beneficial for this site (and it's typed right here so everybody can see it ^.^): I will still contribute to submitting useful information for my fellow players and design a layout for the Celes Arca Wiki.** AoiPanduH 15:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: I was joking, of course I know you wouldn't do it :p ::: I'll give you admin rights, use them right :) tama_92 | talk 19:43, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: ( /*v*)/ Wow thank you, Tama \(*v*\ ) !!! I appreciate your patience and trust in me as well as ::: ProVince, Marine Maiden, Eru Kami & The Zangdar. It'll take some time, but I'll do my best to make this ::: wiki look good :) Thanks again...AoiPanduH 19:55, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Yo~ Hey Tama, I was browsing the web for images and I came across this site: http://clar.jp/blog/?r= It's another Celes Arca (JP) site, and I haven't really looked thru it. If you want to, you could have a look to see if there's anything that could be useful for this wiki.AoiPanduH (talk) 01:57, July 21, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm.... looking at the address, it seems to be the official blog. Maybe there could be something, I'll take a look when I have some time :) tama_92 | talk 08:46, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Buggies I have a problem on the "To Do Lists" page on Marine Maiden. When I try to write a comment, My editor won't open automatically, and when I post my comment, It will reload and will show 0 comments. I only have a problem in that page, no other else ProVince 08:39, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : Can't help you with that, I don't have access to the code... I also had this problem on Eru's blog post, for now we have to wait until they fix it. tama_92 | talk 15:58, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Getting crowded I think this is the time that we should seperate now the Materials page. Due to crowdiness and can easily get lost and a looooooooooooong list which could take you a while to find. We also know that we are still in the beta test, so we expect alot of new items, maybe hundreds of them, and it wouldn't fit to one page, or barely. Hope this helps!!!! (Why aren't you going online?) ProVince 08:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) : How? Create pages for each type of material? (I'm a little busy, but I go online from time to time, last time was yesterday evening...) tama_92 | talk 16:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, we could just copy and paste it. :: I think we should put it on to a vote!!! :: ProVince 09:00, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Maybe we can make one page per material, and a category to get a list of all of the materials available, with sub-categories for each type of material ? tama_92 | talk 19:28, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::: Sorry for popping into your discussion, but yeah I agree with Province that we should split by Material category. We'll get new monster list and materials whenever they up the cap. It's getting cumbersome updating the page even in PC. I know Zangdar has kindly tidied them up but right now it's really getting too long. I don't think anyone would object. Marine maiden 04:04, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::: I already began to do some material pages and sub-categories. tama_92 | talk 07:29, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I think you got the wrong idea because of what my idea I mean is that we seperate of each type of materials, It will take too long though and quite difficult to seperate each one of them. We could try seperate the materials that we get from Almerie Plains to Adelbard Gate and create a 2nd batch of types of materials like Soft Corus, Warped Corus and Heavy Corus. ProVince 13:27, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Well, I already planned to separate each one of them, to reference and link them more easily in other articles (we can directly write Material_name ). It's true that it requires some work, but it will be easier to add a material after (just create the page, using a template (?) and put it in the right category). If you don't agree, we can discuss it tama_92 | talk 13:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It would be a warranted to add a page for each item if it had its own icon and description. Since none of the Material items have icons and those that fall under the same category have the same description (Other Materials not included), it's not really necessary. If we create a page for each category, we can still link to the items if their name is inside a Header bracket. For example: ::::::: Solid Corus ::::::: Solid Corus ::::::: Eru Kami | talk 14:14, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Drops Hold up on modifying the drops till we are done moving everything. Eru Kami | talk 19:33, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : Well, we should link to the correct page or remove the link if it may be wrong ... (there's no Item_Materials#Sword_Materials for example...) tama_92 | talk 20:45, September 1, 2012 (UTC ::All the pages haven't been created yet and the Materials page still exists. So when all the pages have been created, then we can fix the links. This will save a lot of time. Eru Kami | talk 01:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::I agree, but the Materials page has been edited since then (see the Sword Materials section for example). tama_92 | talk 13:14, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Template table doesn't cater for double row in second skill level Tama, there's one small trouble with your template table. It doesn't allow me to add another child column in level 2 skill. Skill List (Mage) has different requirement for release and production even in level 2. I need to create one whole new table if I need to add one more child column, kinda beat the purpose of having template there. Please help to update the template as I have no idea where to tinker it. Thanks~! Marine maiden 09:19, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed, just use |mat2u=... to add level 2 unlock materials ;) tama_92 | talk 13:44, September 11, 2012 (UTC) : Don't bite my heads off yet but can you create the same for level 1? Apparently mage has different unlock for level 1 skill too. I have put in the data as |mat1u=... so as long as you update the template, the data should show. Speaking of which, can you see Skill List (Gunner) page? There are few skills that has different names and attributes after each level unlock. You can create another table and put those in. For now, I shall leave it at that. Marine maiden (talk) 12:47, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Didn't know that some skills had to be unlocked at level 1 xD, I'll have to edit the page once again, but that'll become difficult. As the Gunner's skill list, I don't really understand what you mean tama_92 | talk 16:31, September 16, 2012 (UTC) : Well, if you scroll to the bottom, you'll see we have Poison - Anesthesic - Paralysis. Actually when you unlock poison, the level 2 skill is Anesthesic. When you unlock Anesthesic, you'll get Paralysis as level 3. Same thing with Alfa - Beta - Gamma bullet, different healing attributes. Sorry if it confuse you, I thought it's obvious enough already. Basically your table only cater for skill with same attributes and names for all levels. So to say we need one more table where it can contain different skill name and definition for each level. Marine maiden (talk) 03:15, September 17, 2012 (UTC) ::: Heh, skills are really more difficult than I thought it would be~~ I'll try to edit the template to include level 1 unlock first, then we'll see for those gunners skillstama_92 | talk 10:24, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Didn't mean to ignore you I did see you by the Sir Letties and did see your shout, but I had to be in Merida. Eru Kami | talk 02:59, September 20, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, I was about to log off when I saw you anyway xD tama_92 | talk 12:09, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Honestly? I know you want to keep your editing streak going so you can get the '''X days editing in a row' badge. Trust me I get it, and quite frankly I have bypassed it with much annoyance in hopes that you would actually do something later on. Unfortunately, that is few and far between and there is A LOT of stuff that needs to be done. If you don't have anything to add or just don't feel like editing, then don't. It is an insult to the other editors when something is either half edited or added and not really needed. Please let me know if you are going to actually work with everyone continually or just continue what you are doing now. This will help me to determine if I should continue editing here. Thanks. Eru Kami | talk 19:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) : Sorry, you’re right, there's still a lot of stuff that needs to be done but I'm making pointless additions here and there only to keep my editing streak. I'll restrain myself to only do edits that can bring something. I also disabled the "achievements" feature to avoid similar problems later. tama_92 | talk 09:47, September 24, 2012 (UTC)